


Senses

by moonbands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Fingering, M/M, Mashton, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, idk wtf to put, like literally this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands
Summary: Michael decides that his sex life needs a little less sense.Or the fic where Michael ties himself up, puts on his own blindfold and headphones, and waits for Ashton to make him feel good.





	

Michael stares into the room through the doorway, watching as Ashton flips the page of his book, adjusting his glasses. Michael's hands nervously fiddle together, his heart racing in his chest. "Ashton?" he calls out, taking a step inside the room.

Ashton turns around, a smile on his face as he sees Michael. "Hey, baby." Michael moves to sit on the arm of the chair, Ashton's hand automatically lifting to rest on his thigh to keep him steady. He looks up at Michael, noticing the nervous look. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Michael looks down at Ashton's closed book in his lap, the bookmark neatly tucked inside. He takes a deep breath, one of his hands running along Ashton's on his thigh. "Can we try something new?" Michael asks breathily. "In bed?" he clarifies.

Ashton's expression changes from worried to warm, calming. "What did you have in mind?"

When Michael tells him, the look on his face doesn't change. Ashton just takes his hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "Whatever makes you happy, love," he answers sweetly.

\--

If Michael was nervous before, he was sweating buckets now. They had managed to get the supplies ready, Ashton leaving the room for Michael to set up. 

Michael stares up into darkness, the blindfold Ashton provided tightly wrapped around his head. He strains to hear something, anything, knowing it's useless with the headphones over his ears. He checks his restraints once again, pulling his feet, only to be held in place, wide open. He checks his left arm, and that too stays still. He finds the ribbon for his right hand, sliding it over his wrist and twisting so it's tighter. He takes a deep breath in, feeling the cool air from the ceiling fan blow over his naked body.

He doesn't know how long he waits, only being able to endure the chill of the room. He evens his breathing which seems useless as soon as he feels something run against his leg. Michael knows it must be a feather, the soft wisps too light to be anything else. Michael feels it tracing from his ankle, up over his inner thigh, across his chest. He smiles a little bit as it runs across his nipple.

Michael feels Ashton press a kiss to his lips, licking his bottom lip to let it open. Michael opens his mouth eagerly, letting Ashton slide his tongue in his mouth, traces of his morning coffee making Michael feel warm inside. Ashton pulls away then, pressing kisses to Michael's jaw and down his neck. When Michael would normally hear the soft sounds of Ashton sucking on his skin, he can't now. He only feels Ashton's wet mouth moving lower, against his collar bone.

There's a light touch against his thigh before Ashton's hand heavily sets against it, fingers curling behind. Another hand is at his chest, fingers dancing lightly against his skin. It's only at the end that Michael notices Ashton spelling out "O-V-E Y-O-U." Michael relaxes considerably, his hands letting go of the ribbons he didn't realize he was holding.

Ashton's touch leaves him altogether, and Michael waits for him to come back. What he gets, though, is a warm, wet feeling at the head of his cock, blood pulsing instead down to his lower area as the mouth leaves him again.

Michael waits a few more minutes with bated breath until he feels the sensation again, but it doesn't come. Ashton's hands push Michael's knees apart further, his ankles caught against his restraints. Michael feels a blush creep up to his face as he pictures Ashton looking at him.

Ashton's hands are warm against his skin and almost distracts him enough to mask the tongue sweeping over his asshole, the side of his balls, and back to the head of his cock. Michael's cock gives an interested twitch. Michael knows he lets out a moan, but he can't hear it leave his lips, and it's sort of strange. He has no idea what sounds he's been making this whole time.

Something is being pressed to his lips, and he can smell something fruity before he opens his mouth, the food sliding in. He hums around the strawberry, biting in slowly as Ashton leaves his body again.

Soft fingers move his cock to the side, Michael feeling Ashton's stubble before his tongue. It runs smoothly over Michael's hole, wet and delicious as it circles the rim, his hole fluttering. Michael lets out a moan around the strawberry, feeling the vibration in his throat. He swallows down quickly, making sure not to choke.

Ashton laps at Michael's rim, and Michael starts to feel saliva drip down between his asscheeks. Michael's breath comes in pants, and he's sure he's fully hard even if he can't see it. Ashton's tongue leaves Michael's hole, cool air replacing it.

Michael is desperate as minutes pass, wondering where Ashton could have gone to. Another minute goes by before Michael lets out a moan again, something buzzing being pressed to his asshole. He feels his hole opening up, but the item doesn't move. It stays in place, Michael's hole quivering under it.

Lips press to the corner of his mouth then move to press against his own lips. He kisses Ashton greedily, feeling Ashton bump their noses together. He moans into Ashton's mouth as he feels the toy at his asshole shift forward with pressure. His hole opens up willingly, and it's when the rim closes around the knob on top of a lengthy staff that Michael realizes what kind of toy this is.

His hole flutters graciously around the toy, but Ashton doesn't move it yet again, continuing to languidly kiss Michael's lips, their tongues batting into each other's mouths. Michael can feel the wet mess dripping down his cheek, and he should be disgusted, but he's just really turned on. Ashton leaves Michael's mouth, and Michael feels his lips again wrap around his nipple, wet heat making it harden as Ashton flicks his tongue against it.

Michael can feel his cock leaking precum against his stomach, and he shifts his arms to get a better position after laying there for so long. It's when Michael's about to move his legs that the toy is pushed further into him, brushing up against his prostate with an almost fierce vibration. It's not even fully on his prostate, almost like a ghost of a touch, but it has him letting out a long moan, unable to hear himself as he strains to close his legs around the intruder of the toy.

Michael is sure that he's sweating buckets, the ceiling fan doing nothing to cool down his flushed body. Michael can feel something brush against his leg, and he's not sure what it is as both of Ashton's hands are holding Michael's waist. He realizes it's Ashton's bare thigh as he leans into him, the other thigh moving to Michael's other side. Michael feels Ashton's cock against his stomach and tries to reach for it with his hands before he remembers he's tied up. He groans huffily, Ashton moving to mouth at his neck, one of his hands leaving Michael's waist.

Michael can sense it coming, the slow push on the toy between his legs, and then the knob is pressed against his prostate, and he cries out, unable to move away from the intensity. Ashton's thighs help keep Michael in place, not allowing him to do anything but arch his back, which only makes the sensation that much more pleasurable.

Michael feels his body grow hot all over, his toes curling and back arching as he stops breathing, the tension in his stomach building up. He sees white even though his blindfold makes it dark, and he can't control how his body shivers at his orgasm.

Either Ashton doesn't know or doesn't acknowledge that Michael came, keeping the toy pressed against Michael's prostate as he feels shots of cum against his stomach, slowing to a steady stream. He's breathing heavy, his face hot as Ashton continues to abuse his prostate, the toy still pressed against the spot. Michael feels his cock jerk as another spurt of cum shoots out, his asshole clenching down around the toy.

"Ash," he says out loud, but he's unsure what the volume is. Michael has his eyes shut underneath the blindfold, his hands tugging the ribbons around his wrist. He's not stopping Ashton yet, feeling his body flood with another wave of arousal, his cock still feels hard against his stomach. "Fuck me, Ash," he knows he says breathily, and he's not sure Ashton hears him as the toy is still pressed against his prostate, slowly milking more cum that might be precum out.

Then the toy stops vibrating, slowly being pulled out. Michael's rim flutters nicely as the toy leaves his body. The weight shifts on the bed, one of Ashton's thighs lifting slightly.

Michael feels Ashton's fingers against his hole, and he opens up easily, the lube helping two of them slide right in. Ashton scissors his hole gently, spreading his fingers apart to get him ready for a third finger. Michael doesn't have to wait much longer, a third fingertip swiping at his rim. He opens up, stretching around the finger, letting out a sign.

Ashton's hand on his waist rubs little circles into his skin as he starts moving the fingers inside Michael, brushing his sensitive prostate only a few times. "I'm ready," Michael tells Ashton, feeling the fingers leave his hole.

The weight of the bed shifts again as Ashton leans over Michael, and Michael feels the head of Ashton's cock pressing against his hole. The rim opens slowly, letting Ashton push his way in until he's buried inside Michael, letting his weight collapse on the tied up boy.

Ashton kisses at Michael's mouth, receiving small kisses back, followed by a whimper when Ashton rolls his hips. "Good," Michael can only say, unsure if it's even audible. He tries to move down onto Ashton's cock, but the restraints and Ashton's weight keeps him from moving. Ashton rolls his hips again, finding Michael's prostate as he mewls, precum dribbling out of his cock.

Michael notices the different nature of Ashton's cock inside him and realizes there's no condom. They've had sex without a condom before, but the prospect right now makes Michael's body flush. He gets to feel Ashton fill him with his load.

Ashton is slow and agonizing, rolling his hips into Michael as he moves to kiss at Michael's neck. He hits Michael's prostate roughly every other time, but it's definitely not enough to make him come. "Faster," Michael hums out. "Harder."

Ashton doesn't do as he says though, continuing the slow torture of rocking into him. Michael can feel his hips shaking on the next roll, clearly having an effect on Ashton too. It's another long few minutes before Ashton almost pulls out all the way, then slams his hips into Michael.

Michael groans, the pull of Ashton's cock against his hole's walls a delicious combination with the snap of his hips. Ashton's cock head beats into Michael's sensitive prostate, making Michael's eyes roll back underneath the blindfold. Ashton shifts and starts rocking faster.

There's a pause after a moment, and Michael feels one of his ankles being untied, then his knee being pushed against his chest, held in place by Ashton's warm hand. Ashton snaps his hips into Michael again, this time hitting Michael's prostate dead on and again as he pushes in again. Michael is a whimpering mess, unsure of any sounds coming out of his mouth as his hands wrap around the ribbons holding his wrists.

Ashton's hand moves from his shin to Michael's cock, his torso pinning Michael's leg between them as Ashton wraps his hand around Michael. His rhythm matches the rhythm of his thrusts, and Michael's hole clenches down on Ashton's hard cock.

Michael feels that sensation again, the slow burning of his hole as Ashton pounds inside him, hitting his prostate repeatedly. His stomach tightens, his chin lifting up against the pillow. Ashton's hand is fast against his cock, slick with precum. Michael can feel Ashton's pace stuttering as his hole flutters.

Then Ashton presses into Michael hard, making Michael sees spots again, cum spurting out of his cock. His orgasm doesn't last that long this time, Michael being able to come down to feel the wet mess against his stomach, and then the wet mess being spilled into his hole.

Michael is unable to move despite the restraints, his free leg needing to be placed by Ashton's hands. Michael's breathing is heavy, and the only thing he can feel is Ashton's cum dripping out of his hole that's clenching and unclenching without a pattern. It starts to seep in between is butt cheeks and onto the bed underneath him, and then he feels Ashton's hands at his restrained ankle.

Ashton unties his foot, then his wrist, then helps Michael out of the other one, then takes off the headphone, and the last thing is the blindfold. Michael blinks sleepily up at Ashton, the brightness of the room making his pupils dilate. He smiles softly up at Ashton, feeling a faint blush on his cheeks.

Ashton's voice seems loud as he speaks, but Michael knows it's kind of quiet. "How did you like it?" he asks Michael, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Great," Michael says simply, his smile widening. Michael watches as Ashton leans over him, looking at his asshole. When he tries to move his legs to close, they actually move with him, and Ashton giggles before pulling them apart again.

"You're so pretty down here," Ashton compliments, running a finger over Michael's opening hole. He brings his finger back up, a pearly substance over the tip. He places it at Michael's lips, smearing it over the bottom one, causing Michael to lick it over. He smiles sheepishly at Ashton.

"Do you want some strawberries, baby?" Ashton asks, getting up from the bed while watching Michael.

"Yes," Michael answers, bringing his wrists to his chest, spreading his legs as he feels more cum dribbling out of his hole. He knows there will be a wet spot on the bed, and he knows Ashton will take care of it.

Ashton leaves the room, leaving Michael by himself. Michael looks up at the ribbon that constrained his wrists and carefully unties it from the bed post, re-tying it to his wrist. He does the same with the other ribbon.

Ashton comes back with a damp washcloth and a bowl of sliced strawberries, handing the bowl to Michael. Michael takes it, carefully feeding himself strawberries and humming as Ashton wipes the cum from his stomach. He very gently runs it over Michael's cock, then in between his legs, swiping at the hole. More cum oozes out of the hole, and Ashton realizes he must have came deep inside Michael.

He notices the wet spot underneath Michael's bottom, and discards the towel, planning on cleaning Michael thoroughly later, when he's not so sensitive. Ashton joins Michael on the bed, moving him over slightly as Michael offers him a strawberry by pressing it to his lips. Ashton lets him put it in his mouth, lips wrapping around Michael's finger. His hand reaches up to Michael's wrist to stop him from pulling away, feeling the ribbon between his fingers. Ashton licks over Michael's fingers, kissing the pads when he's done, chewing on the strawberry.

Michael eats another strawberry, licking his own fingers clean. Ashton leans forward, pressing a quick kiss to Michael's lips. "Tell me," Ashton starts, his fingers dropping to run across Michael's bicep, creating goosebumps. "Would you want to do that again?"

Michael looks up to meet Ashton's eyes, a smile on his lips. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second post of the day, what a weekend. I really should've saved this writing creativity for my research paper due tomorrow. But then where would you guys be? DEFINITELY tell me what you think because it's been a while since I've last written smut.


End file.
